A loupe or a magnifying lens is a device frequently associated with jewelers, usually taking the form of a simple positive lens. In use, the magnifier is held close to the eye, while the object to be viewed is brought to the focal point of the lens.
A loupe constitutes any positive lens with a focal length of less than 250 mm applied for direct viewing of a close object by the human eye. The approximate magnification M provided by the lens is calculated by dividing its focal length into 250. For example, a 50-mm lens will provide a magnification of M=250/50=5×; a 25-mm lens will provide a magnification of M=250/25=10×.
This formula applies to the typical case where the object is placed at the focal plane of the magnifier lens and the virtual image being viewed appears at infinity. This condition allows comfortable viewing with the relaxed eye.
Especially in jewelry, the basic assumption is that the user believes the direct view by the eye through the loupe, even though digital imaging may provide even greater magnification. The reason is that the user observes the diamond from different angles and with different illuminations thereon.
However, this assumption limits the marketing of jewelry, especially regarding diamonds, in that one expert may travel all over the world to physically show other people the diamond, offering it for sale.
All the methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem of direct-eye viewing requirement together with information sharing between persons.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for satisfying the direct-eye viewing requirement, together with information sharing between persons.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.